


Heart & Soul

by Shade_Nightwalker



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Nightwalker/pseuds/Shade_Nightwalker
Summary: Fraser and RayK pondering their partner.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, my first attempt at a drabble. Expressing something worth writing about in exactly 100 words isn’t exactly my strong point as it seems.  
> Many thanks to Avoca for proofreading.

I know I appear cold sometimes, too controlled, too logical – like the fictional Tin Man, a man without a heart. I’m not used to showing feelings.

 _He_ never controls anything, he’s all instinct and if he’s allowed, he lets it out unfiltered, complaining loudly at full length about whatever distresses him. Sometimes I envy him.

He’s erratic, passionate, short fused.

He responds to me, responds to what I can’t express. Don’t ask me how he knows. Sheer instinct I presume.

My heart is blond, and beating outside my chest. Together with him I feel complete; confused at times, but complete.


	2. Soul

Since the divorce, I lack something. I’m empty, just a hull. Nothing left to give. Coldness echoes inside me.

But there’s _him_. His reason, his strange point of view, his caring nature responds to me. How? I don’t know. He drives me crazy, scares me to death. He makes me face myself, look at myself from a different angle, and accept what I see, because what he sees is... good. Why? Don’t ask me. It just is.

My soul lives outside my body. He fills me, defines me. Together with him I feel complete; about to lose it, but complete.


End file.
